


Eyelashes On Your Pillowcase

by Streetlamp_Sunset



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Makeup, Ted Mullens' Eyelashes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streetlamp_Sunset/pseuds/Streetlamp_Sunset
Summary: “Your eyelashes are so pretty, babe,” Alexis smiled, tilting her head to lean against his.Ted pressed a kiss behind her ear. She hadn’t reached the step in her routine where she dotted it with lavender oil and it still smelt of her.Alexis and Ted get ready together.
Relationships: Theodore "Ted" Mullens/Alexis Rose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Eyelashes On Your Pillowcase

Alexis glanced up to meet Ted’s eyes in the bathroom mirror where he stood watching her get ready. She was so beautiful, it was a mesmerizing process. Humming and pursing her lips, Alexis shook her head, rejecting a tube of lipstick in favor of another.

“Mascara would be a really cute look for you,” she said absentmindedly. 

Ted hadn’t missed the way her fingertips danced over his eyelashes, the way her breath caught with interest when they brushed along her stomach. 

Alexis appreciated the parts of him he expected - the line of his jaw, the definition of his arms, his not-quite six pack - but she was drawn to others he hadn’t. She dug her nails into his thighs, trailed her fingertips through the light dusting of hair there. She played with his knuckles, traced the lines in his broad palms. 

“Yeah?” Ted wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, chin resting on her shoulder.

“Your eyelashes are so pretty, babe,” Alexis smiled, tilting her head to lean against his. 

Ted pressed a kiss behind her ear. She hadn’t reached the step in her routine where she dotted it with lavender oil and it still smelt of her.

“Show me.” 

“Yay, Ted, yay,” Alexis turned in his arms, beaming. His heart skipped, thumping wildly in his chest. He would’ve done anything she asked as long as she kept looking at him like that. “M’kay, look up.” 

Alexis cradled his face in her hands, biting her lip in concentration as she swept the brush over his lashes. “So pretty,” she murmured reverently, smoothing her thumb over his cheek. She capped the mascara, gaze lingering. “Okay,” Alexis breathed, shaking herself with a clap, “turn, Ted, turn.”

Alexis was right. They looked like they belonged, the dark lashes, her fingers like restless hummingbirds.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!  
> ❤️ Sunset


End file.
